


Rainbow by offencurae [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Rainbow by offencuraeThey stand out.





	Rainbow by offencurae [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/333920) by offencurae. 



> Originally posted in 2010

**Title** : Rainbow

 **Author** : offencurae

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Kingdom Hearts

 **Pairings/Characters** : Namine/Kairi, Riku, Sora

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : They stand out.

 **Text** : [here ](http://offencurae.livejournal.com/7286.html?view=78454#t78454)

 **Length** 0:07:21

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Rainbow%20by%20Offencurae.mp3)


End file.
